With continuous improvement of living standards, people are paying more attention to health and exercise. Running or walking, as a simple but effective type of exercise, is accepted by the masses. Various types of health software are used to track exercise statuses (for example, routes, time periods, speeds, and strength) of users in real time, and provide the users with various services. Relatively commonly, the services include data statistics and exercise plan making.
However, mainstream health wearables in the market do not have a function of recommending an exercise route to a user. Currently, a shortcoming of the service is that because users need to explore the exercise route by themselves, the users cannot find a suitable exercise route within a short time period.
In a solution in other approaches, only simple data statistics or data monitoring can be performed. For various types of health software or various health wearables currently popular in the market, functions mainly include step counting, distance recording, calorie conversion, a clock, sleep monitoring, an alarm clock, short message service notification, Global Positioning System (UPS) positioning, heart rate measurement, reminding, and the like, and there is no exercise route recommendation function. Some wearable devices can output information about a walkable route in a surrounding area of a user, and then the user selects a route for running or walking. In this case, the information that is about the route and that is output by the wearable device only needs to indicate that the route is walkable. Therefore, the information about the route may not be suitable for the user to go running, resulting in poor user experience.